


Jealousy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, DerEnzo, Derek In Bonnies Place, Kissing, M/M, s07e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What're you doing?" he asked in a quiet, but deep English accent. Derek leaned in close, noting the suspicion in his eyes as he rested his cheek against the vampires.</p><p>"You want Lily's attention," he whispered and felt his body stiffen. "I want to piss her off, it's a win, win since she's watching,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more for this pairing, like why?! Why are these two not a thing? DerEnzo needs to be a ship!!

_"Your staff does fantastic work,"_

_"I'll send them your compliments,"_

Seriously... that was just so... weak. Derek just shook his head and looked away from Lorenzo, deciding to take a sip of the crappy wine. If the vampire wanted Lily that bad, he'd at least try to fight for her, even if Julian was strong. The woman clearly felt something for him, otherwise she wouldn't smell the least bit jealous as she did when he was around other women. She was obviously subconsciously conflicted about all this and they should just get all the tension and sexual frustration out, just fuck already, christ.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard and caught the scent of the vampire walking over, getting closer and closer until he was standing right next to him. The wolf only glanced at him, a quick second of eye contact and he felt his body and heart sting slightly. Enzo wasn't the only one pining, Derek was too, but he felt it for the old vampire standing right in front of him. This was basically a horrible love triangle.

"It's called dignity," he muttered into his glass, inwardly kicking himself for being a damn hypocrite. Lorenzo never said anything because he was afraid of Julian, Derek didn't want to say anything because of Lily, and he didn't want to complicate things by saying anything when it was almost clear that the vampire didn't want or like him that way.

"Well, what I got in return was priceless," Derek only faintly listened, his senses picking up a strong,... scratch that, a _very_ strong sense of jealousy... from Lily. He subtly glanced around the room, making sure not to be caught when he laid eyes on her. He swiftly scanned her and hid his smirk as he saw her glance over with a seethingly jealous gaze. "Julian is looking for Oscar's car," he turned back to the vampire, still only half listening. He easily came up with a win, win idea. He practically loathed the woman and he wanted Lorenzo to be a little happy. He really liked it when he was into an idea, plus this meant he could touch him. Derek was a fan of physical contact with a person he liked. It was a werewolf thing. "I intend to find it first,"

Just as he finished his sentence, the wolf reached out his hands, starting to fiddle with the mans tie. He straightened it a few times and glanced up at his face and down again when he scoffed with confusion and curiosity. He felt his heart warm for a few seconds when he had actual contact with him.

"What're you doing?" he asked in a quiet, but deep English accent. Derek leaned in close, noting the suspicion in his eyes as he rested his cheek against the vampires.

"You want Lily's attention," he whispered and felt his body stiffen. "I want to piss her off, it's a win, win since she's watching," he gradually pulled back, seeing his face open and easily readable. "I'm fixing your tie and making it look like I just pecked your cheek... making her jealous," he watched him closely, seeing compose himself easily and that was when he caught something in his face. Maybe, just maybe, Derek wasn't the only one that was thinking of making her feel jealousy. "You were thinking the same when you came over here," he stated with a faint accusational tone.

"... Maybe..." he whispered, his voice a little dazing when he just stared at him... or more like... gazed. His eyes just locked with his and they were unintentionally gravitating closer and closer.

Eventually they were up in each others space and Derek tried not to kiss him, holding back everything so he wouldn't ruin what Lorenzo was trying to do for Lily. He was sure that if he did, the little friendship he had with this man would be gone. Love was a weapon sometimes. 

He jolted when the vampire was too close, their bodies in-line and completely touching from the chest and down. He was almost nuzzling his neck and Derek's heartbeat rocketed, beating harshly against his ribs.

"...thank you," he whispered hotly into his skin and he tried to hold back the moanish growl that was attempting to force itself from his throat. He only shivered and that seemed to be a give-away for something, because when the vampire pulled back, his hand reached up to the werewolfs' face, cupping his cheek before gently tracing down to his chin, which he held between his thumb and hooked finger. He slowly leaned in, taking his lips in a soft, moist kiss. They moved together for a few seconds, and then Lorenzo slowly and almost agonizingly pulled back, his hand still on his chin. "Have a nice night,"

And then he was walking passed him with a soft smile and nod. Derek could only stand there, biting at his lower lip and closing his eyes to try and calm himself. He breathed, in and out, slow and repetitive to ease his nerves. That kiss, that wasn't for Lily, that wasn't to make her jealous, that was an actual kiss that... he'd caught the quick scent, the fast smell of... something..

That kiss meant something... something he wasn't sure of, but he was going to find out.

Derek shook his head a few times and then left in the same direction that Enzo went, leaving the house altogether with a text or two going off in his pocket. Screw Stefans' plan or whatever. 

_Where was that damn vampire!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially making DerEnzo a thing!!! I will write the shit into these two until they're noticed as a perfect couple!
> 
> Hope you liked it :) And please help me spread the DerEnzo word!!


End file.
